Frozen: A Twist On New Moon
by JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI
Summary: Edward leaves her, but he didn't know that she also had a secret of her own. Isabella Swan isn't who she turned out to be. She is really Elsa, princess, sister, and daughter of the King and Queen of Arendelle. Fifty years later, the Cullens return to Forks, only to find Bella missing. Can Edward win her back, or has she moved on without him? Full summery inside. Read and Review!
1. Prolog

_**Hi there everyone:**_

_**I'm starting another twilight/frozen crossover!**_

_**This takes place before the crowning, and a hundred years after Edward leaves in New Moon.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**Title: **Frozen A twist on New Moon:

**By: **JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI

**Summery: **Edward leaves her after he makes love to her in her bedroom in New Moon, but he didn't know that she also had a secret of her own. Isabella Swan isn't who everyone thought she was. Her real name is Elsa, princess of Arendelle, sister of Anna, and daughter of the King and Queen who had gone on a trip just before Elsa fled the country. 50 years later, Edward and the Cullens are back, but they soon find out that Bella is gone. Then they travel to a country called Arendelle, then they meet the Queen. How will Elsa react once she sees the Cullens again? How will the Cullens react once they find out that the Queen is really Bella? And will Edward try to win her heart back, or has she moved on without him?

**A/N: **I DO NOT OWN TWILITGHT OR FROZEN!

* * *

**Prolog**

_Conceal, don't feel._

I was just here sitting in Biology with my beloved Edward Cullen. I knew that someday I would have to tell them all about my secret.

You see, I have a secret, I'm not Isabella Swan, I'm not just any human, I'm not like any of them or any of the humans around here, I'm not an only child who they all think I am, and I don't have just any parents.

No, I do have a family, I do have a sister whose name is Anna, I do live in a house, but this house is a palace, I'm a princess, I live with my parents who are the King and Queen of Arendelle, my real name is Elsa, but I also have another secret, I also have the power of ice, and I was born with it.

All my life as a child, I had to hide in my room, I didn't have any control over my powers, my powers were getting stronger every single day, I didn't want to hurt anyone in my royal family, I knew that I would have to return back to Arendelle soon for Mother and Father's return from their trip they had took, but then at the same time, I knew that I would also have to explain to everyone that I am not who they all think I am.

I didn't want to scare them all, but I knew that if I wanted to return back home, then I would have to find something to say to everyone when it was time to tell them all the truth about myself and to explain to them all that I had the power of ice.

My name is Elsa, I'm a princess, a sister, and the daughter of the King and Queen of Arendelle, and I know that I was also born with a curse.

The power of ice.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hi Readers:_**

**_I just finished this chapter._**

**_Here's a new Chapter for you all!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Title: **Frozen A twist on New Moon:

**By: **JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI

**Summery: **Edward leaves her just after he makes love to her in her bedroom in New Moon, but he didn't know that she also had a secret of her own. Isabella Swan isn't who everyone thought she was. Her real name is Elsa, princess of Arendelle, sister of Anna, and daughter of the King and Queen who had gone on a trip just before Elsa fled the country. 50 years later, Edward and the Cullens are back, but they soon find out that Bella is gone. Then they travel to a country called Arendelle, then they meet the Queen. How will Elsa react once she sees the Cullens again? How will the Cullens react once they find out that the Queen is really Bella? And will Edward try to win her heart back, or has she moved on without him?

**A/N: **I DO NOT OWN TWILITGHT OR FROZEN!

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

When school was over, I went back home. I didn't know that something was going to go all wrong. But I knew that I was going to have to do something that could ruined this life on mine forever.

When I had went back home, I found Edward in the drive way looking at me with a sour expression, I climb out of my truck, I went over to him, he pulled me beside him, then he lead both of us into the woods, when we were about a few inches in, he let go of me, and he said, "Bella we're leaving."

I took a step towards him, but before I took the step, a thin layer of ice had appeared at my feet, I froze, I looked down, and I saw that it was a thin layer of ice, _**my ice**_!

Without a word, I ran back to my house, when I got there, Charlie said, "Isabella! What—"

I said, "I can't stay here anymore!"

He said, "Why?"

I said, "I have to be somewhere right now. So can I go and get ready?"

Only I knew why, he just nodded knowing that probably I was just going to see Jacob Black, he opened the door for me, I ran upstairs not caring that I had left a trail of dirt behind me, when I got up the stairs, I turned around, and called down to Charlie, "I will be right back!"

Charlie said, "Ok!"

I just rushed into my room, when I had shut the door with my hand, I saw that the door had being covered with ice, I backed up, unnoticed that he was in my room, I quickly went over to my closet, pulled out my dark blue dress, dark purple cape for traveling, dark blue shoes, and my long blue gloves.

I turned to face my dresser with a mirror on the top, then I saw him standing behind me, I gulped, I whispered, "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel."

I repeated those words that I had been taught by my Father, I watched as he made his way over to stand behind me, when he stopped, he said, "Why?"

Before I could answer, he began to kiss my neck, but then found his way to my lips, this kiss was a hard one, I knew that I had to keep in control of my power, I began to repeat the same words in my head, as he took me into his arms, wrapping them around my waiste, he pulled away to let me breath, I noticed that we were on top of my dresser, he was on top of me, I didn't have enough time to ask him why, but the next thing I knew was that he had entered me, making me shiver with his lust for me, I began to say his name, he then started pumping in and out fast and harder, I didn't know that he had both of us naked, and now on the floor, I was too busy trying to keep in control and all while saying his name to notice anything else.

After about a few more mintues, he picked up his pace, then he took two of his fingers, and decided to do it that way.

When his fingers had entered me, that was all it took, I began moaning, he added two more, and I was off of the edge, he kissed me, I moaned into his mouth, he pulled me on top of him, I began riding him like it was the last day of my life.

He still had his fingers in me, I didn't care, I continued to moan, then it all stopped, and he was gone.

I lay there naked on the floor, I didn't know what had happened, all I could think of was _he left me. He's gone, they're all gone, oh how STUPID of me!_

I continued to shout in my head when I noticed that I had always felt hatred towards them, including Jacob who didn't know a thing about me, I got up off the floor, went over to my bed, and put on my clothes so that I could return back to Arendelle.

When I was finished getting ready, I burst right through the frozen door, then I headed back downstairs, and walked out of the house leaving Charlie and the life I had ever known behind forever.

* * *

**_Tell me what you all think about this Chapter!?_**

**_REVIEW_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hi there!**_

_**Anyways, here's Chapter Two for you all!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Title: **Frozen A twist on New Moon:

**By: **JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI

**Summery: **Edward leaves her just after he makes love to her in her bedroom in New Moon, but he didn't know that she also had a secret of her own. Isabella Swan isn't who everyone thought she was. Her real name is Elsa, princess of Arendelle, sister of Anna, and daughter of the King and Queen who had gone on a trip just before Elsa fled the country. 50 years later, Edward and the Cullens are back, but they soon find out that Bella is gone. Then they travel to a country called Arendelle, then they meet the Queen. How will Elsa react once she sees the Cullens again? How will the Cullens react once they find out that the Queen is really Bella? And will Edward try to win her heart back, or has she moved on without him?

**A/N: **I DO NOT OWN TWILITGHT OR FROZEN!

* * *

_**Chapter Two:**_

When I was finally back in Arendelle, I entered the palace with the guards who ordered me to stay out of the palace, I just entered the palace, one of the guards said, "You there, stop! In the name of the King!"

I stopped, I knew that he meant Father, then he lead us to the throne room where I saw Anna, Mother, and Father.

Anna had her brown hair, her big green eyes, and she also wore a green dress, Mother had her dark brown hair, her big brown eyes, and she also had on her royal dark blue dress, and Father had his short light brown hair, his small dark blue eyes, and he had on his royal suit.

When they all saw us, Father said, "Guards, why must you bring another—"

I said, "Father, don't you remember me?"

Father looked me over, he stood up from his throne, he came down in front of me, he said, "Guards, leave us."

All the guards left us, when they were gone, Father took a few steps back, Mother stood beside him, she looked me over too, for a long moment they just stood there looking at me, I felt like it was the first day at Forks High, I saw that Anna was in the far corner just looking at me with a small smile on her face.

Finally Father said, "Who are you?"

I said, "Elsa."

Mother said, "Elsa? As in _**our**_ Elsa?"

I nodded, Father said, "Let's see if you're really who you say you are, shell we?"

Mother said, "Anna come here."

Anna slowly made her way over to us, she said, "Mother."

Mother said, "Anna, will you please try to hug her?"

Anna came up to me, I backed up, I didn't want anyone to touch me, even with HIM and HIS FAMILY, I didn't like it when HE did that to me, I shook my head, and I said, "Please, don't touch me. I don't want to hurt you. Please Anna, just stay away. Just. Stay. Away!"

Mother said, "Anna, you may stop now. I'm sure we could find our Elsa somewhere, but it looks like you don't want to be touched, is that right?"

I nodded, Father said, "Why do you ware those gloves?"

I looked down at my gloved hands, they were clasped tightly together, I couldn't take them off, I didn't want to hurt anyone with my bare hands, I looked back up, and I whispered, "Conceal, don't—"

Mother said, "Take them off."

I said, "What?"

Mother said, "Take them off."

Panic went through me, I didn't want to take them off, I knew that if I did, then someone or something would end up frozen, I slowly took them off, when they were off, Mother held out her hand, and she said, "Get me them."

I said, "I can't—"

Father said, "What do you mean you can't?"

I looked at him, I said, "I just can't take them off."

Mother said, "Give me them."

I said, "I can't let you have them."

Mother said, "And why is that?"

I began to back away from them, I didn't want them to get hurt, I said, "I just can't."

Father said, "Wait a second, Else are you sure?"

I looked around nervously, I still felt scared if people found out about my powers, I didn't want to hurt them, I nodded, and he said, "Go to your room. You must do what they had told you to do, remember?"

I nodded, then I went out of the throne room, and made my way to my room on the second floor of the castle.

When I got to my room, I went over to my king-sized mirror, and looked at myself.

I now had my normal bug up white hair, my blue eyes, pale skin, my pink cheeks, and my slightly pink lips. I had on my normal dark blue dress, my dark purple cape in which hung around my shoulders, and my long dark blue gloves for hiding my secret powers from everyone.

I quickly put back on my gloves, I took off my dark purple cape, hung it on my closet door, but then I felt something vibrating in my bra, I slowly took out the phone in which PIXIE had given to me not a day ago, I looked at the id, and it said: Jake.

I just didn't want to talk right now, I left it on the bed, I went over to my closet, opened it, then I went inside, and found what I needed.

When I had reenter my room, I heard a knock at my door, I quickly picked up my phone, put it in a drawn, then I put on my royal mask, no one couldn't see behind the mask, I just had to hid behind it, it was the only thing that everyone could see, I heard Anna's soft voice say, "Elsa. Please, I know you're in there. Mother and Father would like for you to join us for dinner tonight."

I froze, no, I can't go to dinner tonight, I had to stay, I pulled off my gloves, I had to stay, I had to be in my comfort zone, I didn't want to leave my comfort zone, but I knew that they would also be expecting me at dinner time too, so I had no choice but to go, and just to make Anna happy, I said loud enough for her to hear, "I would like that."

I heard her walking away, I sat down on the floor at the head of my door, as soon as I sat down, ice went everywhere from where I sat, I closed my eyes, and leaned against the door sighing.

As if I were in a dream, or as if HE were here right now with me, I heard HIM say, "Bella, are you alright?"

I didn't care if I was just imagining it, I whispered, "No. I'm not alright."

Just then his voice became angry, "Look at what you've done. You're a bad person, you don't deserve to live! You had been hiding that from us all this time! You're not the one for me. I can't love someone who doesn't want to talk to people!"

I knew I had to stop his voice before something or someone gets hurt, I opened my eyes, I was gasping for breath, next I noticed that I had fallen asleep on the floor, I also noticed that I had been crying too.

I quickly got up, went into my bathroom to freshen up for dinner, then I changed from my dark blue outfit into a light blue outfit with matching shoes and gloves.

When I was dressed, I look a few deep breathes, then I slowly headed out of my room, and down to the kitchen for dinner.

* * *

**_What do you all think!?_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey Readers!**_

_**Here's Chapter Three for you all!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Title: **Frozen A twist on New Moon:

**By: **JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI

**Summery: **Edward leaves her just after he makes love to her in her bedroom in New Moon, but he didn't know that she also had a secret of her own. Isabella Swan isn't who everyone thought she was. Her real name is Elsa, princess of Arendelle, sister of Anna, and daughter of the King and Queen who had gone on a trip just before Elsa fled the country. 50 years later, Edward and the Cullens are back, but they soon find out that Bella is gone. Then they travel to a country called Arendelle, then they meet the Queen. How will Elsa react once she sees the Cullens again? How will the Cullens react once they find out that the Queen is really Bella? And will Edward try to win her heart back, or has she moved on without him?

**A/N: **I DO NOT OWN TWILITGHT OR FROZEN!

* * *

_**Chapter Three:**_

When I had arrived in the kitchen, everyone was already sitting down and eating. I calmed myself down a few seconds before sitting across Anna, I saw the familiar plate setting on the table, the foods, and even the chairs.

I saw that Mother was sitting at one of the head of the table and Father was at the other, Anna was on one side, and I was across her on the other side, Father cleared his throat to say that he wanted to say something, we all turned to look at him, he said, "Elsa, why don't you tell us where you've been? I'm sure Anna would love to know all about her sister's adventures."

Anna smiled, and she said, "Yeah Elsa, I would love to know what's been going on with my sister, and why she had stopped talking to everyone?"

I knew she wanted to know the truth about what happened when we were little, I smiled, and I said, "Well, I had a wonderful time in a foreign country called America, it was very strange. And I believe that the last part is none of your business, my dear sister."

Mother said, "Elsa! Why must you use that kind of language here?"

I said, "Well, Mother if you can tell I've been through a lot lately and I don't want to talk to anyone for that matter."

Anna said, "Oh really Elsa, why is it that every time I go past your room, the door is always cold? Huh, or what about the time you had completely shut me out just because I wanted to build a snowman with you?!"

I knew I had to calm down, I was about to respond when I heard HIS voice, "Or the time when you didn't want anyone touching you? Or the time when you didn't want me to kiss you?"

I whispered in a low voice just so that HE could hear, "If I ever see you, you're dead."

Then I heard someone else's voice that made me stop eating all at once, it was like they didn't want me to eat, they said, "I'm coming for you human, I don't care if it's the last thing I do. HOW DARE YOU AND YOUR FAMILY KILL MY MATE! I WILL KILL YOU!"

As soon as I heard the last part, I got up, then I ran from the room, I ran to my room, I couldn't talk to no one, I had to be in my comfort zone, I ended up crying on my way to my room, when I got to my room, I shut the door, then I locket it, and slid all the way down to the floor still crying.

_Three years later…_

Well it's been only three years and everything's gone back to normal, well no for me anyways, I would still have dreams of my past life, but what scared me the most was that sometimes I would dream about Victoria coming for her revenge on me.

I knew that something was going to go wrong today, Mother and Father had left for their trip two months ago, I had arrived in the throne room, Anna was already there just looking at our family portrait, then she looked at Father and Mother's portrait, I stood beside her, she whispered, "They died last night while they were on their trip."

I whispered back, "Who told us?"

She whispered, "One of the guards did, and he also brought something for a girl named Bella."

I froze, uh oh, this CAN NOT be good, and I just whispered, "Can I see?"

She took out a letter, she slowly handed it to me, I opened it, and it said:

"_Bella,_

I groaned, I knew who would call me that, I just read the letter:

"_I don't think I should tell you, but sadly, Victoria found your dad, Charlie, and she killed him…_

I just stood there, I knew I had to read on, I continued:

"_But anyways, I just wanted to let you know that she also killed all of your family members, including Phil and Renee and Jacob Black…_

I had to keep in control, I was on the edge of tears, I just read on:

"_And I had a vision about Edward… he thinks you're dead…_

I dropped the letter, it fell to the floor with a soft landing, I saw Anna looking at me in confusion, she said, "Elsie, is something wrong?"

I was too shocked to speak, she saw the letter on the floor, she pick it up and she continued reading:

"_You see, when I saw you leave, I guess Rose had told Edward that you were dead and so he wants to die too. I hope that you'll return to save him from the Volturi, please Bella, you know that he can't live without you and he knows that you can't live without him._

_But if you do come back, then we will all be waiting at the Cullen household for you, yes including Edward._

_And now she's coming after us._

_Love,_

_Alice."_

I knew had to keep in control, I just said, "I'll be in my room, if you need me."

I ran before she could say something, I had to go back into my comfort zone, when I got there, I closed the door, then I slid down all the way to the ground, and I burst into tears.

I cried for everyone I loved, even THEM, I didn't want that girl to hurt anyone else, I didn't want Anna to know what happened, I didn't know how she would react if she found out about my dating a vampire, I just lay there on the floor, and cried for hours.

But then I eventually had to stop because I knew that tomorrow was going to be my crowning for Queen, and I knew that I had to be ready for tomorrow.

But I didn't know that I was going to have some unexpected guest coming here to see me tomorrow.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hi readers!**_

_**Here's chapter four!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Title: **Frozen A twist on New Moon:

**By: **JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI

**Summery: **Edward leaves her just after he makes love to her in her bedroom in New Moon, but he didn't know that she also had a secret of her own. Isabella Swan isn't who everyone thought she was. Her real name is Elsa, princess of Arendelle, sister of Anna, and daughter of the King and Queen who had gone on a trip just before Elsa fled the country. 50 years later, Edward and the Cullens are back, but they soon find out that Bella is gone. Then they travel to a country called Arendelle, then they meet the Queen. How will Elsa react once she sees the Cullens again? How will the Cullens react once they find out that the Queen is really Bella? And will Edward try to win her heart back, or has she moved on without him?

**A/N: **I DO OWN TWILITGHT OR FROZEN!

* * *

_**Chapter Four:**_

When I had woken up the next day, I knew that something was going to go wrong today, but I just ignored it, I didn't think that something was going to go all wrong today.

As I got out a dark blue dress for my crowning today, I started singing my comfort song:

**"Don't let them in, Don't let them see**

**Be the good girl you always have to be."**

Then I got my dark blue shoes, matching gloves and dark purple cape,

**"Conceal, don't feel."**

Next I put on my dark blue dress, my gloves, shoes, and dark purple cape,

**"Put on a show,**

**Make one wrong move, and everyone will know."**

I was done with my comfort song and I was also done getting dress, but then I remember that I had to try and hold what Father had to hold when he became King, I went over to my desk, I slowly took off my gloves, then I took the shaft and the other in each hand, but it had frozen in my hands, I just put then back down, and I knew that I had to do it even if I had to hide it.

I put back on my gloves, I went out of my room, and down the hall towards the throne room.

When I had reached the throne room, I went in front of the room, I didn't notice the large group of people with gold eyes who were all looking at me, when I was at the thrones of Mother and Father, I walked up to the thrones, I didn't want anyone to know, then a man had placed the crown on my head, next I had to hold the two things that Father had once hold, but I had to do it with my bare hands.

I was about to graded them with my gloved ones, but the man who was holding them in front of me quietly whispered to me, "Uh your Majesty, the gloves."

I knew I had to take the gloves off, I slowly took off the gloves, then I place them in the center, next I grabbed the shaft and the other, then I turned to face the crowed, but when I looked down, I saw that the two were about to be frozen, so I turned around fast, put them both down and quickly pulled my gloves back on.

I just turned around to see that no one didn't noticed, but I just saw that everyone was just clapping for me, I smiled, and I was glad that no one didn't notice.

Later on during the party, everyone was congratulating me on becoming queen, but towards the end of the line, I had to face seven people with gold eyes, and I knew that they all had to come here just because of me.

I was about to look away when I saw Anna, she stood next to me, I felt nervous around her, and sadly I didn't know why.

The seven people slowly made their way up to us, Anna said, "You look pretty Elsa, I mean, you look nice."

I said, "Thank you Anna."

When the seven people were in front of us, I noticed that they all looked at me, I said, "Hi."

I couldn't help but noticed that they all looked like THEM, I didn't want to think about that, I knew that they had probably moved on without me, and I was fine with that.

Just then the leader stepped forward, he whispered, "Bella? Is that really you?"

I was about to say something, but Anna said, "This is Carlisle Cullen, he's the father of this group here."

I turned my back on them, I had to get out of here, I couldn't be here, I didn't want to be here, but I knew that everyone was watching, I calmed myself down by singing in my head my comfort song, but then I heard Anna say to Carlisle, "So where's you all from?"

Carlisle said, "We're from a country called America, we live in a small town of Forks—"

I turned to face them, I said sharply, "Enough."

He looked at me, he said, "Alice, is this what you—"

I pushed past them, Anna caught up with me, she said, "Elsa, why—"

I said, "Enough Anna."

I started walking towards the doors, I had to get out of here, just then Anna grabbed one of my gloves, I felt it slip off my hand, I turned to her, she held it close to her chest, and I said, "Hey, give me back my glove."

She said, "Elsa please, I can't live like this anymore."

I said, "Give me back my glove Anna!"

She said, "Why do you shut people out? Why? What are you so afraid of?!"

I was at the door, I turned around while my free hand was in front of me, I then realized that as I turned around, ice had shot out from my hand and was pointed at them all, I backed up scared and frightened, everyone gasped, Anna whispered, "Elsa."

HE whispered, "Bella."

I ran out of the room, I ran out into the courtyard where there were lots more people, one person said, "Queen Elsa, are you alright?"

I tried to run, but lots of people were coming towards me, including THEM, I backed up until I was at the large fountain that was in the middle, then the water that was flowing from it froze, I looked back at everyone, they were all frightened of me, I saw that Carlisle was making his way towards me, I had my ungloved hand in front of me, but I said, "Please stay way. Just stay away!"

I realized that I had shot him with my ice, he took a few steps back away from me, and he said, "Bella—"

I just ran out the back door of the courtyard, then I realized that both the group and Anna were following me, screaming both my names, next I saw that I was walking on water, but with each step, it turned into ice around me, I took another step and more ice appeared out from under my feet.

I ran across the water, I didn't realize that I had covered the entire water with my ice, but as I ran, I could hear them both screaming my names.

And as I saw that I was in the forest, I knew that I was free, free from both of my pasts, and free from everyone.

And I knew that I could be free from the life I had left behind for so many years.

* * *

**_What do you all think!?_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone!**

**Here's a new chapter for you all!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title: **Frozen A twist on New Moon:

**By: **JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI

**Summery: **Edward leaves her just after he makes love to her in her bedroom in New Moon, but he didn't know that she also had a secret of her own. Isabella Swan isn't who everyone thought she was. Her real name is Elsa, princess of Arendelle, sister of Anna, and daughter of the King and Queen who had gone on a trip just before Elsa fled the country. 50 years later, Edward and the Cullens are back, but they soon find out that Bella is gone. Then they travel to a country called Arendelle, then they meet the Queen. How will Elsa react once she sees the Cullens again? How will the Cullens react once they find out that the Queen is really Bella? And will Edward try to win her heart back, or has she moved on without him?

**A/N: **I DO OWN TWILITGHT OR FROZEN!

* * *

_**Chapter Five:**_

When I was out on the mountain, I sung my song as I began to change into my icy blue dress that I wore long before all of this had happened, it had happened before I heard, to my great-great grandmother on Mother's side, I heard that she had been born with it, she had to be locked up all her life, she couldn't control it, and her powers just kept on growing. But she finally ended her life as a royal when she, herself, had come up to this very mountain, and she lived up here.

Next I started to build my palace of ice, I couldn't imagine what my life would have been like if I had stayed either there or in the strange country, but one thing is for sure, I knew that now that they all know about my secret, there's no turning back what I've done.

After I was done building my palace, I sighed in relief, it was good to be free, and I was free at last.

_Six weeks later…_

It now has been six weeks since I left, it felt good to be free, I had never felt so much more alive than when I was with either them or with my royal family back in town, I was just sitting on my throne in one of the upper floors of my new home, when I heard the door from the entrance open

I slowly went down the ice-made steps that lead to the bottom of the steps, but then there was another long staircase that lead this time all the way down to the floor in the entrance room near the door.

When I rounded the corner, I saw that it was Anna, she smiled at me, and then I let out a small smile at her, she said, "Elsa, you look wow… I mean, you look… different."

I said, "Thank you, I never dreamed of what I was capable of doing."

But then I saw that she had come with someone who made my blood turn cold, it was no other than HIM, when he saw me, I said, "Stay away. Please, you already saw it, and you all know about it. Just stay away from me. Both of you."

Anna said, "But Elsa, wait!"

I turned around to leave, but as I was doing so, I said, "Good-bye both of you."

I rushed up to my throne room, I sat on my throne with a blank expression, I didn't want anyone here in my palace, I didn't want anyone to get hurt, I couldn't let that happen, I closed my eyes, leaned back into my throne, and sighed.

"Bella."

I didn't want to talk to him, he caused me so much anger, I didn't want him anymore, I knew that he would try to win me back, but I just couldn't love him that way anymore.

I sighed, I looked away from him, I opened my blue eyes, and then I stood up from my throne, and walked over to my huge mirror.

I sighed again, I knew that he was still here, I clasped my hands together, I couldn't let it show, I heard him coming up from behind, I didn't see his reflection in the mirror, I whispered, "Just go."

He said, "Bella, you know that I can't do that—"

I said, "Leave."

He said, "But Bella, I love you—"

I turned to face him, I saw that snow was beginning to fall around us, I knew that I had to calm down, but hearing him say the last three in front of me, it made me want to end his life, I said, "You what?"

He said, "Please Bella, I love you, if you'll just let me explain—"

I said, "Explain!? Why should I let you explain, when you already explain to me what you really want!?"

He backed away from me, I walked towards him with a new found of hatred towards him, he said, "Please Bella, I didn't mean too—"

I said, "You didn't mean too!? You. Didn't. Mean. Too!? How could you just lie to me thinking that I was the one for you!? I loved you Edward, I didn't think that we could be like what we're now! But this! **THIS** can't be renewed, I didn't want to be treated like the little _**human girl**_ I once was! I **WILL** never be yours! I belong to **NO ONE!** I didn't want to show it, but **NO!** You and that family who I had once called _**family**_ had to come here!"

He said, "Bella, please. Just calm down! You don't want to hurt yourself—"

I knew he was right, but right now I couldn't even think about that, doesn't he see that I was meant to be this person, well I can't deny the fact that he could not get hurt by my power, I spun around, I didn't know that I had hit him with ice, I slowly turned to face him, I also could tell that he didn't see that one coming, I shouted, "_**Get! Out! Of! My!**_ _**PALACE!**_"

I couldn't tell if he had left or not, but I guess he did because I heard him stumbling out of the throne room, down the steps, and out the door.

When I had finally calmed down, I saw that he had left a cd on the floor, I didn't walk up to it, I just looked at the cd, I saw that it was the **lullaby**, I glared down at it, I pulled out my one remaining glove, I pulled it on, next I bent down, and I picked up the dammed cd.

It disgusted me, I will never ever see that brat or his family ever again, I went over to my ben where I kept all of my 'things', I couldn't show anyone anything about my past, I shoved it inside, then I shut the door, and I froze it never to be opened again.

Next I heard Anna, she said, "Elsa, please he was just trying to help you—"

I said, "_**No. He. Wasn't. Trying. To. Help. ME!**_ I for one didn't want to hurt any of you all. So could you please go back to Arendelle, and that way you'll be safe from me."

She said, "I have a feeling you don't know."

I said, "What do I don't know."

She said, "Arendelle is in deep deep snow."

I was horrified, I said, "What?"

She said, "You kind of set off an eternal winter everywhere."

I said, "Everywhere?"

She said, "That's ok, you can just unfreeze it."

I shook my head, I said, "I don't know how."

She said, "I know you can."

I didn't have enough time to think of what I was doing, all I could do is just try not to hurt her, and that was a little too late, I spun around once more, but this time I didn't know that I had hit her with my powers, I just starred at my mirror, I heard her fall to the ground, I turned around, and I was shocked at what I had just done to my own sister.

I didn't realized that I had struck her in the heart with my powers.

* * *

_**What do you all think?**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**Here's a new chapter for you all, but this and a few of the new chapters are going to be in Edward POV! So hope you all enjoy his part of the story!**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

**Title: **Frozen A twist on New Moon:

**By: **JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI

**Summery: **Edward leaves her just after he makes love to her in her bedroom in New Moon, but he didn't know that she also had a secret of her own. Isabella Swan isn't who everyone thought she was. Her real name is Elsa, princess of Arendelle, sister of Anna, and daughter of the King and Queen who had gone on a trip just before Elsa fled the country. 50 years later, Edward and the Cullens are back, but they soon find out that Bella is gone. Then they travel to a country called Arendelle, then they meet the Queen. How will Elsa react once she sees the Cullens again? How will the Cullens react once they find out that the Queen is really Bella? And will Edward try to win her heart back, or has she moved on without him?

**A/N: **I DO OWN TWILITGHT OR FROZEN!

* * *

**_Chapter Six:_**

**_EPOV_**

Well I just wanted to say that it was going to be hard telling my Bella that we're leaving, I don't know how she's going to react, but I do know something, she's been hiding something from us.

I don't know what it is, but we all found out that she doesn't like to be touched, she doesn't always talk to us, she hides away in her room at her house, and just recently she's been acting strangely this past few weeks. I didn't know why but she seemed to be afraid to show something, she didn't want any of us touching her, she always seemed to be emotionless, Jasper said that he couldn't feel her emotions, I didn't know what to do, I had always thought I would be there for her, but I will always be there for her.

Just then Alice had one of her visions, I saw what she saw:

**START OF VISION**

**_I saw that my Bella was dressed in a dark blue dress, she had on long dark blue gloves, she also had a dark purple cape around her shoulders, I heard her say, "Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be, conceal don't feel, put on a show, make one wrong move, and everyone will know."_**

**_Then she sighed, and said, "Don't let him in, don't let him see, be the good girl he always wants you to be, conceal, don't feel, put on a show, make one wrong move, and he will know."_**

**_She seemed to be heading towards the big doors, but she sat down, and ice went everywhere from where she sat, I saw that she didn't notice that she was sitting on ice, she didn't get up, she wasn't cold from the ice either, it was like she was fine with it._**

**_But then she said, "Why, why did you have to do this to me? I would have done anything for you, but not this, I can't let you in, I can't let you see, I have to be the good girl you always want me to be, I have to say 'conceal, don't feel' in my head because of you, I can't make one wrong move, or else you'll know. I can't be the good girl you always wanted me to be, I knew that if I would have told you all sooner, then you would be mad at me for lying to you all ever since I had arrived in Forks, but I will always love you—"_**

**_She was stopped by someone in her room, I didn't see who it was, but she gasped, and she said, "What are—"_**

**_They said, "I wouldn't have been here for you if I wanted to. Now, Elsa can't you please change into your light blue dress. I don't—"_**

**_She said, "Jack?"_**

**_Jack step out from a dark corner, I was shocked, he had white hair, pale skin, he had a stick in one hand, he also wore a dark blue sweatshirt, and a pair of brown pants, when Bella/Elsa saw him, she said, "I should have known that you would be there for me. I'm sorry if I had said something wrong, but you see,-"_**

**_Jack walked up to her, he whispered, "You know that I will always love you right?"_**

**_Bella said, "Yes, I know that. I've known that all of my life, but I just can't tell you what I've been through. I just can't."_**

**_Jack said, "What can't you tell me, Elsa? I know that you can't hide whatever you're not telling me for long, and you know that. So what can't you tell me, my dear?"_**

**_Bella said, "I just can't. It hurts too much."_**

**_He said, "And why is that, my love?"_**

**_She seemed to get frustrated, she changed into a light blue dress, I didn't know how she had done it, and she snapped, "I just can't tell anyone, including you."_**

**_He said, "But why? Why? Why can't you tell me?"_**

**_She snapped, "I just can't tell you! I'm not in the—"_**

**_He said, "Elsa, I know what you're really afraid of. But this is different, why can't you—"_**

**_She backed away, she had her hands in front of her, I saw the fear on her face, she said, "Please, you have to trust me on this one. I know that you want to know where I've been and all, but—"_**

**_He also seemed to get frustrated too, he said, "Why can't you just tell me! What have they done to you my love? Please can you tell me?"_**

**_Bella looked away from him, she turned to her bags, she took out a picture, I saw that it was a picture of us on her birthday, then she got up, and she whispered, "I fell in love."_**

**_Jack said, "What?"_**

**_She said, "I didn't know what I was getting myself into until he told me about himself."_**

**_He said, "What are you talking about?"_**

**_I saw that she had tears coming down her face, she said, "I couldn't tell anyone about my powers, I had to hide everything from them. But she always seemed to find out what I've been hiding, she of course knew about my secret life because of one of her visions, I know that she would have to tell him, but I just can't let anyone in, I can't let anyone see, I have to be the good girl they always wanted me to be, I always have to put on a show, or else they'll all know."_**

**_I noticed that I couldn't see her because of all the snow that was going around her and Jack, she seemed to notice that she was in the middle of a snow storm, but she didn't dare stop it, I heard her shouting, "I loved him so much, and this is how he wants us to be! I will never ever be that good girl again! If I ever see him again, I will not be his! He wasn't the one for me after all, I mean I knew that I would have to come back home, but he didn't see that I wasn't the one for him. I will never be his, I only belong to you."_**

**_Jack seemed to know what she was asking for, he said, "And who is that whom you truly belong too?"_**

**_She didn't know what to do, she said, "You Jack, I only belong to you. It has always been you."_**

_**Jack said, "I really hope so. I really don't want to have my Elsa sneaking around."**_

_**She said, "Please Jack, I only want you."**_

_**Then he kissed her, and the vision ended with her wrapping her arms around his neck and him pulling her closer.**_

**END OF VISION**

When it was done, I didn't know what was going on, I was just sitting here in Biology with my Bella, I looked over at her, she seemed to be lost in thought, I didn't think that she would be in love with someone else, and I knew that what I was doing was the right thing to do.

When school was over, I asked her if I wanted come to her house, at first she didn't know what to say, but I saw that she seemed happy, I saw that she forced a smile on her face, and she said, "Sure Edward, you know that you can come over whenever you like."

I saw that when she had the door shut after she got in, she froze, it was like she had heard someone, she jumped, she slowly very slowly looked at the passenger seat, I didn't know what she saw, but I heard her gasped, she whispered, "I know what I must do. But—"

I heard someone say, "You're in big trouble my Elsa."

She said, "Jack?"

I heard him say, "After you build your palace, I'll see you. But until then my Elsa. I love you."

She saw me looking, she started up her truck, and took off towards her house looking troubled.

* * *

_**What do you all think?**_

_**Review**_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Hi everyone!_**

**_Here's a new chapter for you all!_**

**_INJOY_**

* * *

**Title: **Frozen A twist on New Moon:

**By: **JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI

**Summery: **Edward leaves her just after he makes love to her in her bedroom in New Moon, but he didn't know that she also had a secret of her own. Isabella Swan isn't who everyone thought she was. Her real name is Elsa, princess of Arendelle, sister of Anna, and daughter of the King and Queen who had gone on a trip just before Elsa fled the country. 50 years later, Edward and the Cullens are back, but they soon find out that Bella is gone. Then they travel to a country called Arendelle, then they meet the Queen. How will Elsa react once she sees the Cullens again? How will the Cullens react once they find out that the Queen is really Bella? And will Edward try to win her heart back, or has she moved on without him?

**A/N: **I DO NOT OWN TWILITGHT OR FROZEN!

* * *

_**Chapter Seven:**_

When she had arrived back home, I saw that she looked worried, she saw me looking, she came up to me, I pulled her closer, then I turned us towards the forest, and we both walked in.

After few feet in the forest, I stopped us, I turned to face her, I couldn't believe that this would be the last time I was going to see my Bella, I said, "Bella, we're leaving."

She was about to take a step towards me, but she stopped, she looked frightened of something at her feet, then without a word, she fled, and she went back home.

I didn't know what was going on, I heard Charlie say "Isabella, what—"

I heard my Bella, she said, "I have to get out of here."

He said, "Why?"

She said, "I have to go somewhere, I have to see someone."

I heard the front door open, and my Bella heading up to her room, I decided to meet her there, I flitted to her room, I stood in 'my corner' where she always found me at night time, when I heard her come in, I was shocked to see that she had tears coming down her face, she walked over to her closet, and pulled out a few strange clothes that I've never seen before.

I saw a dark blue dress, matching shoes, long matching gloves, and a long dark purple cape. I wondered why she had the cape and the gloves, she didn't notice me in the room, next she froze again, her body went tensed, she gasped, I heard Jack say from somewhere in the room, "Elsa!"

I looked around the room, he wasn't in here, I turned back to Bella, she took a few deep breaths, then she looked around the room, but she whispered, "Jack, I know you're in here. I can hear you."

Jack said, "Hurry up, I want my treat."

She froze, she seemed to feel my eyes on her, she looked at me, and she said, "Edward, what are you doing here?"

I walked up to her, she said, "Please make it quick, I don't have enough time—"

I stopped her words with a kiss, she stood still for a minute, but then she wrapped her arms around my neck to deepened the kiss, I pulled away from her sent, she pouted a little, but she said, "Please don't go."

I heard Jack say, "Elsa, what do you think you're doing in that things arms? You know that they don't exist. And besides, you know that he can kill you right?"

She quickly backed away from me, I saw fear in her eyes and on her face, she quickly pulled on the dark blue long gloves, I said, "Bella?"

She whispered, "No."

I said, "Bella, please—"

She said, "I can't let you see, I can't let you in, I always have to be the good girl everyone wants me to be, I say 'conceal, don't feel' in my head, I have to put on a show, I can't make one wrong move, or you all will know."

I was confused, I said, "What are you talking about Bella? You know that I'm right here. I know that you can't hide forever. So could you just tell me?"

She let out a small scream, she had her hands in front of her, she said, "I can't tell you. I'm sorry for lying to everyone all these years, I can't control it, and I have to go."

But before she could run past me, I pulled her into a hug from behind, she froze, her eyes had widened with fear, she said, "Let me go. Please, I don't—"

I said, "Will you tell me?"

She said, "No, I can't—"

I hissed, "Will you tell me?"

She said, "Just let me go, I—"

I said, "If I let you go, will you tell me what you're hiding?"

She was about to say something, when we both heard Jack's cold voice, "I'll be back soon, my lovely Elsa."

She said, "Wait! Please, if you just let me explain to him—"

Jack said, "You know what Mother and Father had told both of us when we were both little."

I said, "You have another family?"

She said, "Edward, it's not what you think—"

I tightened my grip on her, I didn't know that she had another family, I said, "Why didn't you—"

She became terfilled of me, she said, "Please, if you'll just let me explain everything—"

I said, "I would like to know everything. No skipping parts of the story. Now if I let you go, will you tell me the entire story?"

She began to fight against my grip, when I didn't let her go, she snapped at me, "If you don't let me go, then I'll have to show you why I said I'm dangerous even to you and your kind. Now let me go!"

I said, "Will you tell me?"

She said, "Tell you what?"

Jack said, "Elsa! Don't you dare let it see, don't let it in—"

I growled, "Will. You. Tell. Me?"

She knew what that meant if I growled at her, if I didn't get what I wanted from her, then I would growled at her, and she would give me what I wanted, she said, "Yes, I'll tell you—"

Jack shouted, "ELSA!"

She said, "I was born in a royal family."

I let her go, but then I shouldn't have done that, she turned to me, I saw that she had the long dark blue gloves off, she narrowed her eyes at me, and I saw ice coming towards me. I quickly rushed out of the way, but only to be blocked by ice, then I noticed that she had trapped me, she said, "Stay away from me. You're not meant to be mine, only I know who I'm meant to belong too."

I said, "Bella, what are you—"

She said, "We were never meant to be together. I know that for a fact, because I know that someday I would have to show you it."

I growled at her, but she seemed to not notice, I saw that she had changed into the strange outfit, when she was done, she left the room without looking at me, I noticed that she wore a blank expression, and then after she left, I heard Jack, and he said, "Look at what you've done to **_MY_** Elsa! She's mine, only I can have her!"

I didn't know how, but I was free, and out of my Bella's room. As soon as I fled her house, I heard Jack say, "You're no longer going to have her. Elsa Arendelle will be mine."

I ran until I was at my house, when I walked in, I heard Alice, she said, "No! Edward, we have to save Bella before someone else gets to her and destroys our Bella!"

I couldn't help but say, "It's already too late. Bella's gone."

* * *

**_Any thoughts?_**

**_Review!_**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**Here's a new chapter for you all!**_

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

**Title: **Frozen A twist on New Moon:

**By: **JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI

**Summery: **Edward leaves her just after he makes love to her in her bedroom in New Moon, but he didn't know that she also had a secret of her own. Isabella Swan isn't who everyone thought she was. Her real name is Elsa, princess of Arendelle, sister of Anna, and daughter of the King and Queen who had gone on a trip just before Elsa fled the country. 50 years later, Edward and the Cullens are back, but they soon find out that Bella is gone. Then they travel to a country called Arendelle, then they meet the Queen. How will Elsa react once she sees the Cullens again? How will the Cullens react once they find out that the Queen is really Bella? And will Edward try to win her heart back, or has she moved on without him?

**A/N: **I DO NOT OWN TWILITGHT OR FROZEN!

* * *

**_Chapter Eight:_**

Alice said, "What?"

I just sped up to my room, when I was in my room, I heard Jack's voice again, "What have you done to my Elsa?"

I heard Alice, she yelled, "EDWARD! DON'T TELL HIM! REMEMBER WHAT BELLA SAID!"

Jack said, "What did you do to my Elsa?"

I said, "What do you mean?"

He said, "She's crying, she won't stop. I had to kiss her repeatedly just to calm her down. What did you do to my Elsa?"

I heard Carlisle, he said, "Edward, son, remember what Bella said."

Jack said, "What did she say?"

I said, "She told me—"

Everyone all shouted, including Roes, "NO EDWARD! DON'T SAY IT! BELLA WILL NOT BE COMING BACK IF YOU TELL HIM WHAT SHE SAID! NO!"

I sighed, sometimes my family can just be as loud as Emmett sometimes, and when they all do that, I just wanted to kill every single one of them, and I said, "Can't you all just SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Jack said, "What did she tell you?"

I sighed, and I said, "She told me that when she first met me, she was under some sort of control, she was being control by someone who she didn't say. I was confused, I didn't know that she was being controlled by someone else. So for the next few weeks, she began to still be under that spell, but one day she finally broke free from it. And so she lived without being controlled, but then she still cried at night, I didn't know what was going on, then one night, she told me that she had been having strange dreams that now haunt her at night. I asked her what the dreams were about, and she said that someone was going after her, she said that he wanted her, and only her alone."

I heard nothing, next I heard Alice, she said, "Edward, we have to go and find Bella before he does."

I said, "Alice why?"

She said, "He's going to try to make her his, and then he's going to try to shut her away from the world."

I didn't know what to say, Bella had always been in her room, Charlie didn't know anything about it, but he always seemed to care about her, Bella had also seemed to be haunted by something, I couldn't put my finger on it, but it sounded like Bella seemed helpless while with Jack, I already know that she did his biddings and all, but why was she so frightened of him?

_Three years later…_

Well it has now been three years, and Alice is becoming more and more frightened for Bella's future, I didn't know what happened to my Bella, every time I thought about her, all I could see is she walking out of her room, and never coming back.

Alice had become more worried about her future than any of us, Carlisle had become more confused to why Bella hadn't come back, Esme became more sadder, she deeply missed Bella so much, Emmett and Jasper had not talked ever since we had left Bella in Forks, Rose seemed a little too happy about us leaving Bella, she was always in high sprites every single day, and me, I've been so heartbroken that I didn't want to do anything anymore, it was like when she had left, she had took everything with her, including her sent.

We all heard a car pull into the drive way, we all went downstairs, then we all heard a knock, Carlisle went to go open it, he said, "Hello there, do you—"

We all heard a female's soft voice say, "Is your family all here?"

Carlisle said, "Yes."

She said, "Can we come in? I think we would like to share some news about… um…. Isabella."

We all froze, Alice suddenly grew happier, Jasper tried to calm her down, but it was useless, Carlisle let them in, when they all had arrived in the living room, I saw that it couldn't be true, it just couldn't be, I saw that it was no other Jack and who I assume had to be Elsa, I had to look away, I couldn't look at her the same again, she had just left me, without telling me what I wanted to know three years ago, Carlisle said, "Well, my name is Carlisle, this here is my family, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and last but not least Edward Cullen."

I heard her whisper, "Edward?"

I slowly looked at her, she was not like my Bella, she looked more happier, I saw that she wore the same gloves, she also wore the same outfit as well, I whispered, "Bella?"

She froze, she looked at Jack who was looking at me, Jack whispered something in her ear that I didn't catch, when he leaned away, she was shaking her head at him, he nodded, she slowly turned back to us, she sighed, and she said, "I'm Bella."

I didn't want to believe it, but she made me believe it, Alice ran over to Bella, she hugged her, Bella ended up giggling, but after few minutes Bella said, "Alice… human…. can't… breath."

Alice said, "Oh come on Bella! You know you miss us."

Bella said, "PIXIE!"

Alice let go, she stood there shocked, but Bella only bursted out laughing, after a few minutes, I found myself laughing right along with her, when we both stopped, she smiled, and she said, "You know that I still love you right Pixie?"

Alice smiled, she hugged Bella again, and she said, "I've missed you so much."

Bella pulled away, she said, "Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper."

Emmett said, "Bella!"

Bella ran towards Emmett who lifted her up off the floor in the huge bear hug that she missed so much, Bella said, "Emmett!"

When she was safely put back onto her feet, she turned towards everyone else, she gave everyone a hug, but she just ignored me, and I knew that she had moved on, and she had forgotten about me.

She went back to Jack, she dragged him out of the room, and out the door.

I didn't know what had happened to my Bella, I heard her stop, she said, "Why do I have to do this?"

Jack said, "Because I'll be away for a week or two, and I don't want you to be lonely at home."

She said in a cold tone, "But why here? Here of all places?"

Jack said, "Just don't be anything unpleasant, I really don't want to come back and get you."

She said, "I'd rather just stayed home."

He chuckled, he sighed, and he said, "It's only a week or two, dear. And besides, you know that if you do behave yourself here, then I'll give you a treat once we get home. Would you like a treat once we get home, my love?"

What he said made me sick, she said, "Yay, but you have to promise me that treat. Because if you don't, then you know how I am when I get mad. And I'm sure you don't want me to be mad at you again."

He said, "I promise, my love. Now why don't you get back in there? I'm sure that last one wants a talk with you."

She snapped, "I have nothing to say to him. This is the reason why I didn't want to come here in the first place! I knew he would have to try and talk to me."

Jack said, "I know you didn't want to come here in the first place, and just to let you know, I'm not happy with it either, but just try to give him a chance. Please?"

She said, "Jack Frost, you know how I feel about him!"

Jack said, "Please, for me?"

She sighed and said, "You know that sometimes I just want to hurt you right, but I'll give him one chance, I'm not promising anything though."

Jack said, "You know that I'm the only Jack Frost out there. But just try not to kill him or his family."

She said, "I know that. Maybe, maybe not."

Jack said, "Why do you say that?"

She said, "Rose was the main problem I had to deal with, she always hated me just because well… they all thought that I was normal."

Jack said, "Well, you're not normal. I know that for a fact."

She sighed again, and she said, "I should go. Good-bye Jack, I'll miss you. And I love you."

Jack said, "Don't worry about me. I'll miss you more, and I love you."

I heard her walking back to the house, I didn't want to be near her, but when she came back inside, she sent me in a daze, and then I knew that if she were in the same room, then it would be harder for me to get away from her.

She said, "Well, that's just great! Looks like I'm staying with you all for a week."

Carlisle said, "Can we call you Bella? Or do you now go by Elsa?"

She said, "Elsa, if you may please. I honestly missed you all. All but… one."

I knew she was talking about me, she glared at me, I saw that everyone was now leaving the living room, when we were the only ones, she whispered, "You."

I whispered, "How?"

She said, "How?"

I said, "Why?"

She said, "I had to do it, I didn't want to leave you trapped, but I knew I had to. I'm sorry."

I slowly walked up to her, she seemed to be just like she was before she had left, when I was in front of her, I didn't dare touch her, she noticed, and she said, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

I slowly very slowly reached out to touch her cheeks, when I finally touched her cheek, she slowly reached up to touch my hand, she felt so soft, she was the familiar sweet sent of flowers, it reminded me of our meadow, I said, "How are you still alive?"

She said, "I had to go back home."

I said, "Where's home?"

She said, "Arendelle."

I said, "I'm guessing it's some foreign county?"

She said, "Actually it's not, well, not to me it wasn't. But to you it might be that."

I said, "Will you tell me something?"

She said, "No I'm not going to tell you that."

I chuckled, I said, "I wasn't going to ask that."

She sighed, she sat on the couch, I sat next to her, she said, "Ask me, but not that one."

I said, "Did you ever find out who was haunting you in your dreams that night when you told me about it?"

She said, "Well, no. I didn't find out who was haunting me. But then after I had left, I did find out who it was, and why they had done it. But he did it for a good reason too."

I said, "Was it someone you loved?"

She smiled, she nodded her head, and she said, "You're on the right path."

I said, "Jack?"

She let out a fake gasped, she said, "How did you know?"

I laughed at her, she said, "No, he wouldn't do that to me."

I said, "Your father?"

She said, "Charlie, where's Charlie? I have to go see him."

I sighed, she didn't know that he had moved to Florida, I said, "He moved."

She said, "What? What do you mean he moved? Where did he move to?"

I said, "He moved not too long ago, he thought that you were with Renee. So he moved to Florida thinking that you were there."

She said, "How long ago?"

I said, "A month ago. Why?"

She said, "Because a month ago, I had gotten a letter from Pixie, and she told me that Victoria had killed everyone including him, Phil, Renee, and Jacob Black."

I could only think of one thing:

_Alice had lied about her vision._

* * *

_**What do you all think?**_

_**Review**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**Here's a new chapter for you all!**_

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

**itle: **Frozen A twist on New Moon:

**By: **JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI

**Summery: **Edward leaves her just after he makes love to her in her bedroom in New Moon, but he didn't know that she also had a secret of her own. Isabella Swan isn't who everyone thought she was. Her real name is Elsa, princess of Arendelle, sister of Anna, and daughter of the King and Queen who had gone on a trip just before Elsa fled the country. 50 years later, Edward and the Cullens are back, but they soon find out that Bella is gone. Then they travel to a country called Arendelle, then they meet the Queen. How will Elsa react once she sees the Cullens again? How will the Cullens react once they find out that the Queen is really Bella? And will Edward try to win her heart back, or has she moved on without him?

**A/N: **I DO NOT OWN TWILITGHT OR FROZEN!

* * *

**_Chapter Nine:_**

I said, "ALICE CULLEN! GET DOWN HERE?!"

We both heard Alice making her way down the stairs, when she had arrived, Bella said in a calm voice, "Did you or did you not lie to me about Charlie?"

Alice said, "Bella, you know I would never lie about Charlie in front of you, and you know that right?"

I said, "You knew that he had moved a month ago, right?"

She looked at me, she said, "Edward, please it was one of those visions where I see something that is hiding the real thing, I didn't know that he had moved. And Bella, you know that—"

Bella said, "That's Elsa to you Pixie. Only Edward can call me Bella."

Alice said, "But…"

I said, "Well, did you or did you not lie to her?"

She said, "Well, you know what her reaction was going to be, and I knew that if I told her, then she wouldn't have come back."

Bella stood up, she slowly walked over to Alice, she said, "Pixie, just tell me. Please?"

Alice said, "I'm sorry Elsa, I didn't know how you would react to finding out that your father would be moving to Flordia. I thought that Victoria had killed him."

Bella sighed, she said, "I knew you would try to keep me safe from her. But I could take care of myself, and besides, doesn't she want to kill me now that we had killed her mate?"

I said, "Yeah, but you see, she had also killed Renee, and did you know that Jacob Black is now a dog?"

She turned to me, she said, "He's what?"

I said, "Do you want to go see him?"

She turned around, after a few minutes, she turned back around to face me, I saw that she still had the phone that Alice had given to her before she had fled our lives forever, she called him, I heard him say the minute he answered, "Hello?"

Bella said, "Jake."

"Bella? Where have you been? I was so worried that one of those bloodsuckers had killed you."

She said, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I guess no one told you. Why don't you come down to La Push and we can talk."

She slowly said, "Listen Jake, why don't we talk later, I'm like in the middle of something right now."

"Sure thing Bells. Hey want to come down to La Push?"

She said, "I'll think about it."

She hung up before he could answer, she sighed, and she said, "I can't believe that I've missed so much of this life."

I said, "Yeah, you did."

She said, "I really didn't want to leave this life, but of course I had to. I was to become Queen, and my sister had to mess it all up for us."

Alice said, "Wait, so you are a royal?"

Bella said, "I'm sorry if I didn't tell you all anything. I really wanted to tell you all, but then just before I had come here, I had promised both my parents and Jack that I wouldn't tell anyone about my royal life."

Carlisle came down to join us in the living room, he said, "Elsa, can I ask you a question?"

Emmett yelled, "ELSA! HELP!"

Bella said, "EMMETT CULLEN! WHY DO YOU NEED MY HELP!?"

Sometimes she could be just like Emmett, Emmett called down, "ROSE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Bella groaned really loud, I could tell that she had missed us so much, she said, "YOU'RE SO STUPID EMMETT!"

Everyone all laughed at him, I said, "You really missed us didn't you?"

She said, "I did miss you all."

And this time she smiled at us all.

_A week later…_

Well, it only has been a week since Bella had arrived, and so far, life's been like it had been many years ago.

Bella had finally gone back to her old self, she had even gone back to her old appearance too, the more she spent with us, the more become happier she was with us, she had been spending a lot more time with everyone, including Rose, she would get letters from Jack every day, and she seemed happy about that.

I was in my room listening to music when she came in, she had a smile on her face, she giggled, I was wondering what Alice had done to her now, and she said, "Can you play something for me?"

I chuckled, I knew that she wanted me to play her lullaby, I said, "And what is that?"

She said, "My lullaby."

I said, "Of course, I'll play your lullaby. Will you come with me to the music room?"

She said, "Yay!"

Just then Esme said, "Elsa! You have a letter here?"

Bella said, "I'll be right there Esme."

She turned back to me, she said, "Play for me after I read the letter."

I smiled, I said, "Yes, your Majesty."

She shot me a look, but then we both just laughed about it.

She headed downstairs while I headed to the music room.

* * *

**_What do you all think?_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**Here's a new Chapter for you all!**_

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

**Title: **Frozen A twist on New Moon:

**By: **JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI

**Summery: **Edward leaves her just after he makes love to her in her bedroom in New Moon, but he didn't know that she also had a secret of her own. Isabella Swan isn't who everyone thought she was. Her real name is Elsa, princess of Arendelle, sister of Anna, and daughter of the King and Queen who had gone on a trip just before Elsa fled the country. 50 years later, Edward and the Cullens are back, but they soon find out that Bella is gone. Then they travel to a country called Arendelle, then they meet the Queen. How will Elsa react once she sees the Cullens again? How will the Cullens react once they find out that the Queen is really Bella? And will Edward try to win her heart back, or has she moved on without him?

**A/N: **I DO NOT OWN TWILITGHT OR FROZEN!

* * *

_**Chapter Ten:**_

_**BPOV**_

Well, it only has been a week here so far, and I already feel like I didn't leave.

I went to go ask Edward if he could play my lullaby, when Esme said, "Elsa! You have a letter here!"

I didn't know why but I missed being called Bella. I said, "I'll be right there Esme."

I turned back to Edward, and said, "Play for me after I read the letter."

He smiled, and said, "Yes, your Majesty."

I playfully shot him a look, but we both ended up laughing about it.

I headed downstairs while he headed to the music room to wait for me.

When I had got downstairs, I saw that Esme had another letter from Jack, I took it, and then I sat down, opened it, and read:

_My Elsa,_

_How are they? Have they been treating you nicely? Did you ever give that last one a chance to talk?_

_I know it's been a week, but I promise next week, I'll come and get you. Don't worry about me, my dear. I hope that you're still in control of your powers. Please don't hurt anyone with them. I miss you, every day it's like you just took the other hafe of me with you._

_I love you my Elsa._

_Love,_

_Jack._

I know I should write him back, but he didn't know that I had suddenly gone back to my old self, I had completely gone back to my old looks, I had missed so much that I had fell back into my old lifestyle.

And with that said, I had completely abandon my royal self, my royal clothes were somewhere not to be seen again, my powers had been at bay, and I had just been normal like I had been many years ago.

I sighed, I got a clean sheet of paper, a pen, and I wrote:

_Jack,_

_I have written this letter to you to tell you that I've been happy here, everything's gone back to normal, I've been catching up on things here, and I hope that someday we could see each other soon._

_Life's great, Alice has now gotten a hold of my wardrobe, I can't tell you how much stuff she's bought, Rose has now been my sister, she helps me get back at the boys, Esme has become my third mother, she's really sweet, I think you'll like her. Now onto the guys, Carlisle is like a third father to me, he takes care of me whenever I fall which leads to Emmett and Jasper laughing at me every time I do that, now speaking of Emmett and Jasper, they're really funny, I can't tell you how much fun it is hanging out with them, and besides, they love pranking everyone, including Edward which is really funny, Edward has been nice to me, he's offered me to join him in the music room, so he could play me a song that he had made just for me, in which I can't tell you what the name of it is because if he finds out that I had told you, then he'll cry like a little five year old._

_I love you Jack._

_Love,_

_Elsa._

After I had written a reply, I said, "Esme, can you please send this?"

She smiled, and she said, "Sure thing, dear. Say what did you tell him?"

I smiled, I said, "Oh I told him that life's fine here, and I even told him a little bit about everyone here, but don't worry, I didn't tell him that I had gone back to my old self."

She said, "You mean, can we all start calling you by your old name now?"

I said, "Yes, I really missed being called Bella."

She yelled, "YES! BELLA IS BACK!"

I said, "You're starting to be like Emmett."

She giggled, she said, "Bella, I think everyone here is just like Emmett. Now why don't you go find Edward, I think he wants to play you your lullaby."

I jumped up, and went to go find the music room in which I found out that Edward and I have been spending a lot of in time there just talking.

When I had found him, he was already sitting at the piano waiting for me, I quietly shut the door, and then I quietly sat beside him, and he started playing my lullaby.

When he was done, he turned to me, and he asked, "Tell me what are you thinking?"

I said, "Well, just so you know I've written Jack a reply in which was my first reply in a week."

He said, "And what did you tell him?"

I said, "I just told him a little about everyone, but I didn't tell him that I had completely gone back to my old self."

He said, "Wait, what do you mean by you didn't tell him?"

I said, "He thinks that I'm still Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. He still thinks that I'm still the girl that he had fell in love with just after she had left the life she's even known behind, and he still thinks that I didn't hurt anyone yet. But, I'm not that girl any more, I'm not the girl who was born in a royal family any more, I have been thrown back into the life that I've been wanting to return back to ever since I had left, I have now been the same girl in which you had first fell in love with, and I know that I am once again falling for you."

He whispered, "Please, just this one time?"

I nodded, he leaned in, then I felt his cool lips on mine, it was like I had just came back without any of this, I had missed him so much, that even this was now what I've been wanting for so long, he pulled me closer to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck, he pulled away only to begin kissing down my neck, I was gasping for breath, he made his way up to my ear, and he whispered, "I've missed you too."

I didn't know what happened next but we were in his room, with the door locked, and on his bed. I didn't know what was happening, but all I could find out, was that we had made love for the first time together ever since I had left him and this life behind.

* * *

_**What do you all think?**_

_**REVIEW**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**Here's a new chapter for you all!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Title: **Frozen A twist on New Moon:

**By: **JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI

**Summery: **Edward leaves her just after he makes love to her in her bedroom in New Moon, but he didn't know that she also had a secret of her own. Isabella Swan isn't who everyone thought she was. Her real name is Elsa, princess of Arendelle, sister of Anna, and daughter of the King and Queen who had gone on a trip just before Elsa fled the country. 50 years later, Edward and the Cullens are back, but they soon find out that Bella is gone. Then they travel to a country called Arendelle, then they meet the Queen. How will Elsa react once she sees the Cullens again? How will the Cullens react once they find out that the Queen is really Bella? And will Edward try to win her heart back, or has she moved on without him?

**A/N: **I DO NOT OWN TWILITGHT OR FROZEN!

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven:_**

When we were both done, we both got dressed, I didn't think that we would actually be doing that, but it brought back memories.

Just then Alice said, "FAMILY MEETTING!"

We both headed downstairs and into the living room were we both sat down, once everyone was seated, Alice said, "We have a big problem."

I said, "What is it Pixie?"

She whispered, "Victoria."

I ran to my room, I quickly searched for my gloves, when I finally found my royal clothes, I took a few deep breaths before grabbing my gloves, I bent down, and grabbed my gloves, but then I heard a hiss.

Fear went through me, I pulled on my gloves, I stood up, then I slowly turned around, and I was face-to-face with Victoria.

I backed up in the corner, I said, "Victoria?"

She had the most pissed off look ever, she said, "Why hello human. It's been a long time since we last saw each other."

I clasped my hands together, I looked down and I saw that ice was going around me, I looked up, and she was very close to me.

I tensed up, she said, "Where have you been, I was so lonely without you here."

I said, "What are you doing here?"

She saw my gloved hands, she said, "Why do you wear those gloves?"

I snapped, "You don't need to know about that."

She glared at me, I didn't dare take them off, she went for my gloves, I noticed that ice was forming in the corners, I moved my hands out of her reach, she growled at me, she said, "What are you trying to hide? Why are you so scared? You do know that you're not going to live for long."

I heard someone else say, "Turn around."

I noticed that it was Jack, Victoria turned around, she growled at him, she said, "Who are you?"

Jack looked at me, I slowly crept out of my corner, Victoria saw this, and she said, "If you dare move, I'll kill you human."

I said, "EDWARD! YOU HAVE TO GET IN HERE!"

Edward was already at my side, he pulled me behind him, he growled at Victoria, and he said, "You want her."

Victoria turned back to us, I hide behind Edward, he pulled me closer to him, Jack on the other hand was looking at us with a weird expression, Victoria was about to say something when I said, "Jack! Get out of here!"

Victoria said, "How dare you two kill my mate!"

Edward said, "Bella, why don't you get Jack out of here."

Edward went for Victoria, while I went for Jack, I grabbed him by the arm, and we both ran out of my room.

As soon as we were both out of my room, I let go of him, ran downstairs, and said, "She's here. Victoria's here."

Esme said, "Dear, calm down."

I took a few deep breaths, ice had disappeared around them, and Esme said, "Now, tell us what happened?"

I told them what all happened, when I was done, Carlisle said, "The Volturi will not be happy with this."

I said, "The Volturi?"

Just then Jack said, "What—"

Edward was at my side, he said, "She's gone. She fled the house, we all know that she wants Bella just to get revenge on her for killing James."

I said, "But she won't stop, will she?"

Carlisle said, "I'm afraid not Bella. I mean, if someone kills a mate of a vampire, then the person who is mated to that person will stop at nothing just to get revenge on the person who had killed their mate."

Alice said, "It's true, but I believe that she had plans."

Edward said, "Jasper."

Jasper looked at Edward, he shook his head at Jasper, and he said, "No, I haven't told her the story yet. Why don't you tell her?"

Jasper nodded, he said, "Bella."

I whispered, "Get out Jack. Save yourself."

Jack said from behind me, "Please, Elsa?"

I went to go sit by Jasper, he showed me both of his arms, I slowly pulled my left glove off, then I put my left arm beside his, it was exactly the same, but he had a lot more of the bits.

He told me his story, I was shocked that he was trained to be a weapon and also handle newborns too.

When he was done, I was shocked, after a few more minutes, I had a call, and then I took out my phone, looked at the id, and it said: Jake.

I didn't answer it, I knew that he would want me to go visit him down in La Push, but I couldn't go now, not while Jack was here.

I looked around the room, and saw that he was in the far corner, I took off my gloves, I saw that Alice was looking at me with a worried look on her face, I was about to ask why she was looking at me like that, when Edward pulled me behind him, I peeked out from one of his arms, and saw that Jack was looking at me with a confused expression, he saw me looking, I quickly hide behind Edward, Carlisle said, "May I ask, why are you here young boy?"

Jack didn't say anything, but Edward said, "He wants to have a little talk with Bella. Or what he likes to call her, Elsa."

Rose said, "Are you sure about this Bella. You know that…"

Edward said, "Rose's right, Bella try not to do anything that causes us to…"

I groaned, I said, "Fine. But that doesn't mean I'm going to like it."

I said that last part quietly, but Edward said, "Just try not do anything that will hurt yourself."

I nodded, Edward kissed my forehead, then glared at Jack who shot me one of his _you're-in-big-trouble-my-Elsa_ looks, everyone fled at a human pace, when everyone was gone, turned to leave, but Jack said, "Elsa wait."

I sighed, and said, "What?"

He sighed, and said, "Why didn't you—"

I clasped my hands together, I whispered in a low voice, "Things have changed."

He said, "Elsa, I know that you can't hide in there forever. I didn't know that you had—"

I said, "That I had gone back to being Isabella Swan soon-to-be Cullen. Yes I did."

He said, "What do you… hold on, you're really going to… no. Elsa, you have to—"

I said, "Have to listen to what Mother and Father had told us. You shouldn't have let me stayed here."

He said, "But Elsa, you don't know what Anna has done to Arendelle. You have to save everyone before she…"

I said, "Before she what?"

He sighed, and said, "I don't know what to tell you. I hope that you'll return back to Arendelle soon before she takes…"

I turned around to face him, he took a step back, he said, "Look, I know that you almost froze Arendelle, but Anna, she's..."

I trapped him, I said, "What did she do?"

He said, "She's…"

I said, "What did she do Jack!?"

He said, "She made everyone her slaves. She's gone mad. When I had visited there, I saw that she had already taken full control over Arendelle, and I think she had also gotten to my um… you-know-what if that's you know what I'm talking about?"

I said, "This can't be. How did she do that?"

I heard Jack gasped, and he said, "Look who's behind you Elsa? I'm so happy to see her again, it's been a long time since we've seen her. Look behind you it's someone who we both thought had died 12 years ago."

I slowly turned around, and I was shocked at who it was.

* * *

**_What do you all think?_**

**_Any thoughts on who the person is?_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone!**  


**Here's a new chapter for you all!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Title: **Frozen A twist on New Moon:_

_**By: **JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI_

_**Summery: **Edward leaves her just after he makes love to her in her bedroom in New Moon, but he didn't know that she also had a secret of her own. Isabella Swan isn't who everyone thought she was. Her real name is Elsa, princess of Arendelle, sister of Anna, and daughter of the King and Queen who had gone on a trip just before Elsa fled the country. 50 years later, Edward and the Cullens are back, but they soon find out that Bella is gone. Then they travel to a country called Arendelle, then they meet the Queen. How will Elsa react once she sees the Cullens again? How will the Cullens react once they find out that the Queen is really Bella? And will Edward try to win her heart back, or has she moved on without him?_

_**A/N: **I DO NOT OWN TWILITGHT OR FROZEN!_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

When I turned around, I saw that it was Rose, she looked at me with a familiar expression, I quickly unfroze Jack, and then I put on my dark blue gloves, Rose whispered, "I know that you have a secret."

I let out a small scream, I quickly rushed into a corner, I clasped my hands tightly together, Alice came in, she froze when she saw me and Rose, she said, "Bella, oh Bella! Thank God you're ok! I saw that Rose—"

Rose let out a small scream, she pulled out a pair of dark red gloves, she quickly pulled them on, and then she clasped them tightly together, she whispered, "Stay away."

I whispered, "What did you see?"

Alice said, "Fire, all I see is fire."

Rose screamed, she rushed to her room, I heard her say, "Conceal, don't feel! Conceal, don't feel! Conceal, don't—"

I was wondering what was going on, Alice said, "Edward's on his way here to check up on you."

Jack said, "Not good."

I said, "Why do you say that?"

He said, "Look around you."

I looked around me, and I saw ice and… fire?

I said, "Uh oh…"

Rose's screams went louder, I had to run out of the house, but the moment I got outside, I was caught by Edward followed by everyone else, I tried to fight against him, but he held me in place, Rose's screams went louder, I had to let out a scream, I felt like I was in flames, my entire body was on fire, I didn't know what to do, but with Rose's screams, all I could do was scream with Rose.

The moment I had awoken, I saw that Edward was in his corner, and Jack was pacing my small old room, I noticed that we were all at Charlie's house, I curled in a ball under my blankets, I saw that my gloves were still on, I heard someone in the house, I didn't dare go out to check, but then a moment later, Edward said, "Charlie's back."

I heard Charlie yell, "Isabella! Bella!?"

I heard him coming up the stairs, then he gently knocked on my door, I heard Jack and Edward go into my closet, I heard Charlie open the door, then he sighed in relief, and he whispered, "Bella?"

I slowly sat up, I whispered, "Hi dad."

Charlie came to sit next to me, he gently wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and I whispered, "Dad?"

He said, "Yes?"

I said, "I've missed you."

He pulled me into a hug, I hugged him back, and he said, "I've missed you too Bells."

I said, "I know…"

He pulled back, he said, "Bells, can I ask you a question?"

I said, "Sure dad."

He said, "Why did you leave a second time?"

I said, "It was important."

He said, "But why? Why didn't you leave a note like the first time? Why didn't you at least told me why you were leaving?"

I said, "Dad, can you just trust me? Please, I've got a lot of stuff on my mind, and besides, it was important."

He said, "Bells, you know what I really mean when I ask the question why? I want to know. And I want to know now."

I said, "Please, dad? I really don't want to talk right now. And—"

He said, "Bella!"

I said, "Look, I'll tell you tomorrow."

He said, "No Bella, I want to know exactly what's been going on ever since he left?"

I said, "No dad, please—"

He said, "What's going on here Bells? You were never the one to hide stuff like this."

I said, "Dad—"

He said, "Bella—"

I heard Rose's voice in my head, **Elsa? Please, I know you're in there.**

I thought, **Shut up Rose!**

She said, **But Elsa, please!**

I heard Charlie say, "Bella, please I want to know so that I can help you."

I said, "But dad…"

He said, "Fine, fine! I give up! That's it! I've had it! You're grounded young lady! I don't want to hear it!"

He walked out, but before he walked out, he slammed the door, I sighed, I said, "Alright! Both of you! Get out here right now!"

Both boys slowly came out of the closet, both looking scared or something, Edward rushed to his corner, I said, "Which one of you called Charlie?"

Jack pointed at Edward, and said, "He did it!"

Edward said, "Thanks a lot Jack!"

I said, "Why did you call him?"

Edward said, "I had too, and besides, he hasn't seen—"

I said, "He hasn't seen me ever since you had first told me that you all were leaving, blah, blah, blah. I know he hasn't seen me."

Jack said, "Well, unless you didn't tell him—"

Edward said, "Of course she didn't tell him!"

I said, "Enough! First Rose, then Charlie, and now this!?"

Both boys stopped, but then Edward turned to Jack, and said, "We both should leave, I have a feeling that this could end badly…"

Jack said, "No-"

Edward gave him a look, but then Jack said, "Ohhhhhh… yeah. We better go."

Both of them started towards the window, I said, "Where are both of you think you're going?"

Jack said, "We both think you two need some… uh… time alone to… uh… talk."

Jack was out first, Edward turned to look at me, and he said, "Just keep calm…"

I was about to grab him, when all I had grabbed was thin air, I said, "Dang it."

"You really should tell him about it."

I slowly turned around to face Rose, I glared at her, and I said, "Why should I?"

Rose was sitting on my bed, but with her back to me, she said, "I couldn't tell them, all they knew was my past, but they didn't know about this until now… and Alice, she had completely forgot all about it. I guess she didn't want to remember all of it… but sadly she only remember the big one."

I said, "Exactly why are you here?"

She said, "Please, didn't you think that I would have left you alone here? No, I couldn't just get up and leave you. I had to stay here with you. Because well, they wanted to travel to the place where she wanted to go… but I knew that both of us had to stay away from that place, it's just the right thing to do…"

I turned to look out the window, I let out a small soft sigh, and I whispered, "I had always thought that I was the only one… here..."

Rose said, "I did too… but you should know what happened when…"

I said, "How do you know about that?"

She sighed, and she said, "Because I was born with a curse… just like…"

I said, "Who? Just like who?"

She whispered, "Elsa…"

I turned around to face her, she slowly turned around to face me, I had to rush to a corner, and I whispered, "Who are you?"

She slowly bowed to the ground, and she said, "Sophia, your Highness."

I said, "Sophia? Sophia Arendelle? As in **MY TWIN SISTER**!?"

She whispered, "Please Elsa, I know—"

I froze the door shut, I froze the window, and I said, "What on Earth are you doing here?"

She said, "I had to hide out here, I know that Anna and Miranda don't know about our powers—"

I said, "You think Anna and Miranda will be happy with us if we tell them! I didn't WANT to show Anna in the first place! Do you possibly think that THEY ALL WILL NOT BE HAPPY WITH WHAT WE HAVE TO HIDE?!"

She said, "Elsa, please! If you could just listen to me—"

I said, "Why should I listen to someone who had to make two of her OWN SISTERS! INCLUDING HER OWN TWIN! Hate her all these years! Why should I listen to you?"

She said, "Elsa! I had to do it! It was the only way to protect both you, Anna and Miranda… I'm sorry…"

I said, "Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

She said, "I didn't know that it was you… Elsa, please I know that you wanted to know what was really going on every time I had to look at you, or sit beside you, or even talk to you, I couldn't help but—"

I sneered, "But what? Huh? You thought that the only way to protect us, was to push all of us away! You saw how I was when…"

She said, "I know what you were going to say, I know that what I thought was right was for everyone, well, I was wrong about all of it. I thought that if I had stayed away, then everything would be ok, but I didn't know that once I had fled the country, I didn't know that you had gotten worse at hiding your powers from Anna and Miranda. Look, I know that we both had to leave home, but it's Miranda, she found us, and now she's back into our lives again, at least she had found Jasper…"

All I could say was, "Alice…"

She looked up at me, and nodded…

I only said, "Oh my God!"

She went into my closet, after a few minutes later, she came back out, she was warring a dark red dress, she had the dark red gloves, along with matching shoes, and a long black cape around her shoulders, but I noticed that she wore a blank expression, she also had bright red eyes, and bright orange hair.

I said, "Sophia, you haven't change a bit!"

Sophia smiled at me, she said, "Thanks, but why don't you get dressed, I mean, get into your other clothes… Elsa…"

I quickly changed into my royal dark blue outfit, I looked at her, she said, "Same to you Elsa, you haven't changed a bit. But how are we both going to tell them?"

I said, "I don't know, I mean what if both of them push us to our limits, and then things go bad."

Sophia said, "If they don't understand any of this, then we'll have to just leave them alone. Remember what Father told us?"

I said, "Conceal, don't feel."

She said, "Yes…"

I just said, "Why do you ware those gloves?"

She turned sharply away from me, and she sharply said, "I just can't..."

I said, "What do you mean?"

She said, "Why do you wear those gloves?"

It was my turn to turn sharply away from her, it seemed like we both couldn't tell each other our own powers, I said, "I can't… I won't… I promised… and I'm sorry."

She was about to say something, when Jack came back, he said, "Elsa…"

Sophia said, "Who's this?"

Jack said, "Elsa."

I noticed that my hands were shaking, I quickly shoved them into my pockets, I said, "Jack this is Sophia, Sophia meet Jack."

Jack said, "Wait, you mean Sophia as in YOUR TWIN SISTER!?"

I smiled, I had to giggle at his reactions, and I said, "Yeah…"

Sophia said, "Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, what has become of you? You know that Mother and Father-"

I said, "Mother and Father already know about it…"

Jack said, "Sophia, where have you been?"

Sophia said, "Somewhere…"

I said, "Well, what are we going to do now?"

She said, "We could just go back to Arendelle."

I turned away from them, I couldn't go back there, I slowly pulled off my left glove, but then Jack had to stop me, I took a shaky breath, I said, "We can't…"

She said, "Why not?"

I said sharply, "We just can't."

She only said, "Elsa?"

I said, "Sophia please, not now."

I heard her climbing out my window, and off she went.


End file.
